


Mean and Sexy

by Butterynutjob



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Drinking, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to see what gay bars are all about - or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean and Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Mean and Sexy 中文翻譯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228092) by [outofprinciple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple)



Michael had been trying for days to steer a conversation with James to the topic of sex. He was very pleased when James dove into the subject enthusiastically one evening as the two men were smoking cigarettes on the patio of a restaurant near their filming location. 

James sucked on his cigarette thoughtfully. "Not sex with a man, per se. I had a mate I used to wank off with, when I was about fourteen or so, but we never touched each other." He paused to reflect and took another drag. "Then at Drama school, we'd have parties and games and guys would be dared to kiss guys. I figured - I'm probably gannae hafta kiss a man at some point if I'm gonnae be an actor _anyway_ , so there didn't seem much harm in gettin some practice. It was - fine." James shrugged. "I think my family expected me to have a boyfriend at some point...maybe I could have, I dunno." 

Michael shook his head in admiration. "James, you are so honest. Not many men are about this."

"Well -" James gave Michael a sidelong, squinted look. "I trust you." He grinned like they had a secret. 

The two men smoked companionably in the dark for a few minutes. The rest of the bar's patio was deserted, and the noise level outside was blessedly lower than the level inside. They both had plausible reasons to delay returning the their group of friends inside. 

"I thought you might ask me," Michael blurted out. He felt embarrassed for a moment. "I mean, if you want to know--"

James responded as James did, almost instinctively seeking to make the person he was conversing with feel socially comfortable and accepted. "Well, I am curious."

Michael took a deep breath and wished he had a drink in his hand - but he'd already drunk two martinis in the past 45 minutes. He felt that what he had to say on the subject required a little more courage than McAvoy's confessions, not that it was a contest, but it made him feel a little lighted headed to actually contemplate telling James what he had never spoken of to another person - and certainly not someone he'd ever worked with. 

"I used to - well. A few times. I would go to a gay bar and find a guy and - " now that the words were hanging in there, Michael felt suddenly that saying this might have been a big mistake. He couldn't see James' face in the darkness, but his body language had gotten very still. Michael thought maybe that was all he needed to say, but suddenly he wanted to qualify it, in case James thought the worst. 

"It's just - the first time was curiosity." Michael snuck a look a James, and although his face was still in shadow, his silhouette nodded slightly - an invitation to continue. Emboldened, Michael continued. "I was in Paris and on the way to my hotel the cab passed a gay bar. I didn't have any plans one night, and thought I would go - just to see what it was like. And - I realized how easy it was to attract men. Fewer games. A few guys approached me and immediately walked away when I shook my head - but then - one bloke..." Michael smiled a little, remembering. "His name was Javier, and he had beautiful big brown eyes..."

James cleared his throat a bit and Michael was dragged back to the present day. "I'm sorry," Michael said vaguely, not sure what he was apologizing for but feeling like it was necessary. 

"No, no apology necessary," James said, his voice sounding slightly higher-pitched than usual. "I'm - surprised, is all. You are full of surprises." James said this with the slightest tinge of wonder and Michael felt a warmth in his stomach. 

"I'm also full of curiosity," James confessed, leaning forward now so his face was in the light - his cheeks were flushed and lips were red-bitten. "How many times did you do this? Were you afraid of being - recognized?" 

Michael immediately felt a rush of blood go everywhere in his body at once. James really wanted to know. He sounded and looked very interested, even - aroused? Michael pushed the thought out of his mind. _Friends, curiosity, trust,_ Michael chanted in his mind. He wasn't going to sully the truly incredible friendship he had with James just to get his rocks off. 

"I was eventually," Michael admitted, in response to James' question. "I haven't been out to a gay bar since after Hunger came out, when people started to recognize me in the street. Before that -" he shrugged. "A little eyeliner goes a long way, and when you have a memorable accessory, people don't look so much at your face."

"Mate," said James, "I've seen Shame, remember. I would hardly call that an accessory. More like the main event." 

Michael could not help but laugh at that as James grinned wolfishly. Michael clarified. "I mean, a conversation piece. One time I wore one long earring, and picked up a guy in five minutes. It's a different world - in some gay bars it's very easy to go from 'Hey, I like your earring' to 'can I blow you in the alley'." 

James seemed to choke a little and Michael wondered if he'd gone too far. He decided to just finish his point. "Anyway, I started to feel - a little empty, I guess. I would meet a guy I thought was cute enough, and then he would suck my cock, and then I'd leave." Michael couldn't believe he'd just told his biggest and most shameful secret to anyone, let alone James. "But by then, after Hunger, I had no shortage of women interested in me," he finished with a rueful chuckle.

James was definitely having some kind of trouble processing what he'd just been told. He hadn't moved at all since his comment about Michael's 'accessory' and his breathing was definitely ragged. "Fuck, Michael," he said almost under his breath.

Michael snuck a look at James again and was surprised and pleased to see that his Scottish friend was unmistakably turned-on, from the dilated pupils to biting his lip and even a bulge in his pants. James moved closer to Michael until he was pressed against the taller man, front to front, but offset, so that James right shoulder was pressing under Michael's chin. 

Michael did not say anything, in fact could barely breathe. This was an unmistakable message to Michael that James wanted him, Michael knew that. He turned his head to James and James was already staring at his lips. He wanted to be kissed, but - but James didn't kiss him. He was waiting for Michael to do it. Michael thought about this, and looked at him, searchingly. He saw James' lust-filled expression change to one of doubtful desperation and still he did not act. As comprehension dawned on Michael he started to have fun, and wanted to draw out this part, the part he had always rushed through before. 

"Yes?" he whispered to James, coolly, appraisingly. He lifted his right hand to stroke James on the shoulder and let his hand very slowly drift down James' arm and onto his side. James did not reply, aside from licking his lips once and looking longingly at Michael's own lips.

"Is there something you want, James?" Michael asked, making eye contact with the younger man's deep blue eyes. He said it in a breathy rumble, slightly teasing. He was very much enjoying watching James squirm.

"I want - that," James finally said, breaking eye contact with Michael and flushing, if possible, even more. "What you said about the bars. That's about the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard."

Michael felt an erection pressing against his jeans. "Well, let's go then," he said with a grin that was way too big.

James shook his head and seemed to come to himself for a second. "I'm - shit, I can't do that. Can I? We'd be recognized, wouldn't we? Not that I don't have a million other reasons..."

Michael kissed him then, ferociously. He couldn't stand to look at James' red lips for another second without tasting them and he plunged his tongue in, messily, instinctively seeking to overwhelm whatever mental obstacles James was putting up. His right hand moved from James side down to his ass, and Michael clutched James' left ass cheek so tightly that it lifted James onto his toes and he whined a little in the back of his throat. Michael pulled away abruptly to see James' glassy-eyed expression with satisfaction. 

Michael moved his mouth to James' ear, lips touching it, and spoke so softly that he barely made any sound. "I will take you to a club tonight if you want. But first, you have to do what I tell you to."

James shuddered against Michael in a very gratifying way as he inclined his head the tiniest bit, tacit agreement. "Good," Michael murmured, finally releasing his grip on James's ass so James did not have to stand on tip-toe anymore. Part of Michael's brain was screaming to him _What are you doing?_ but a more reptilian part of Michael's brain was responding to the cues he was getting from James - and James wanted this, wanted to relinquish control, wanted to be a little scared and off-balance; wanted to be used by a man, or have the illusion of it. And Michael found that incredibly arousing. 

"Go to your hotel room and make yourself presentable," Michael instructed, leaning back from James and eying his appraisingly. Of course James looked sexy as fuck as aroused as he was, lips parted and eyes dark with desire, but his beard could use a trim and Michael knew everyone felt sexier after they showered. "I will be there to get you in 45 minutes."

Michael disengaged from James and lit up a cigarette. James hadn't moved, mouth slowly working as his mind tried to process the new stimuli. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Michael said abruptly, in a deliberately detached manner. "Do you want to go out or not?"

James's eyes widened and he seemed to nodded once, almost shyly. He made to leave and in two steps Michael had grasped his chin and stolen another kiss. "Forty-five minutes. Be ready." James nodded and gave him a quick but brilliant smile as he slipped back into the restaurant to make his hasty goodbyes. 

Michael finished the cigarette and thought about what he wanted to do. Oh yes, he was looking forward to their evening. 

**

It took James about ten minutes to shower and another fifteen to shave his stubble. He still had a beard but it was soft, and anyway, he looked ridiculously young without it. Since he had a little extra time he trimmed the hair in his nether regions, liking how that made his cock look bigger. When he was done with that, he had a shot of vodka. And then another. 

Forty-four minutes after James left the bar, there was a knock on his hotel room door. James opened the door, feeling excited and nervous. He was trying not to think too hard. He trusted Michael.

"I trust you," was in fact the first thing James blurted to Michael when Michael was inside his hotel room. 

Michael's aloof expression melted. He was enjoying the new dynamic that had sprung up between them, but he wanted to reassure and sooth James, who seemed equally scared as turned-on by what he had asked Michael for. "I'm glad," Michael said with a smile. He grasped both of James's hands in his and kissed them. "I would never let anything happen to you," he said seriously. He was gratified to see James' forehead relax and see the fear in his eyes retreat - although it did not leave completely. 

Michael held up the shopping bag he had brought with him - the real reason he had needed forty-five minutes. "I brought some things to help with our disguises," he said with a grin. 

James laughed out loud, his trepidation gone for the moment. "Oh really? What 'ave yeh got, wigs?"

Michael pulled some eyeliner out of the bag. James started slowly shaking his head, but Michael grinned. "This is for me. For you - " he pulled out a pair of glasses and - a leather-lined metal collar. James eyes got big and Michael wondered if he'd gone too far when out of the corner of his eye he saw the front of James pants twitch. He smirked at the younger man and James blushed brilliantly. No, he hadn't gone too far. 

"At the risk of drawing attention to your recognizable baby blues, I also got you this -" Michael pulled out the item that had taken the bulk of his time to select and purchase, a deep blue silk button down shirt, size medium.

James looked at it, surprised. "Mike! You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," Michael said quietly, pushing the garment toward James. "And I got myself something too -" Michael pulled a black mesh shirt out of the bag and grinned at James ferociously. The look on James' face was priceless, as he obviously pictured Michael wearing the shirt and liked what he saw. 

"Back in a second," Michael murmured to James and kissed him on the forehead as he went to change in James's hotel bathroom. He was already wearing blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs well and the black mesh shirt went well with it. A little eyeliner and he had the effect he wanted. 

James had put on his "disguise" and was checking himself out in the mirror. The glasses had square but clear lenses, and they alone might not have made James look much different, but they contrasted the shiny metal collar enough to distract from James' facial features - and the blue shirt - James eyes' were nearly the same color and the combination was nigh irresistible. His reaction to Michael was gratifying, too.

"Fuck, mate, look at you," he breathed, admiring the physique of Michael's torso, clearly visible under the mesh shirt. The eyeliner gave Michael's eyes a smoky, dangerous look and James could have melted right there. He tentatively touched Michael's abs through the shirt, and then dared to slip his hand up underneath, his cool hand against Michael's warm stomach. 

"Come on now, you can't be distracting me," Michael with a slow smile. "We've got to find you a latin lover."

James head snapped to Michael's face. "But I thought -" he stopped as alarm swept across his face. Michael wanted to maintain the joke a little longer but he couldn't keep a straight face and he started giggling as James realized he'd been had. 

Michael knocked James back on the bed. "Do you really think I'd share a sweet piece of ass like you?" he growled, before straddling and kissing James savagely. James tried to respond but Michael wouldn't let him speak, using his lips and teeth and tongue on McAvoy's mouth in a way that had James gasping within minutes. Michael really didn't want to go anywhere now, but he had promised. He drew back from the Scottish man abruptly, who gazed at him with unseeing eyes for a moment. 

He looked so beautifully fuckable that Michael had to smile. "Are you ready to go out?" In a gentlemanly gesture that contrasted sharply with the very un-gentlemanly way he had been kissing the younger man a minute before, Michael offered a hand to James to help him up off the bed. 

Except - James took his hand, and with a mischievous glint, yanked Michael down on the bed next to him. "I'm not so sure I want to go out now," he admitted, his hand starting to wind itself in Michael's hair.

Michael arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" he said, deliberately maintaining a detached tone. "Have you just been leading me on, James?"

James looked at him, about to protest, when Michael climbed on top of James, holding both James' wrists above his head in Michael's right hand as he stroked the left side of James' face. He experimentally tapped James on the cheek with three fingers and was gratified to see James eyes darken with surprise and desire. "Oh," Michael murmured. "You like that." He repeated the slapping motion a little harder, still nowhere near pain, watching James' face carefully for his reaction. James resisted a little, feeling a little shame at liking it - but definitely liking it. 

"Well..." Michael rolled off James and started to unbutton his blue shirt, thoughtfully. James just watched him, breathing heavily through parted lips. "If we're not going out, then I'm going to have to do what I want to you here." A little whimper escaped James' mouth and his hips started moving despite themselves. "I'm going to use you," Michael breathed into James' ear. James nodded, shuddering deliciously, closing his eyes. 

"Don't move your hands," Michael commanded, putting some steel into his voice. James nodded, breathing raggedly. Michael relinquished his grip on James' wrists, eyeing them to make sure they stayed above James' head, and moved down to his jeans. They were button-down jeans, and Michael took his time on every button, before finally pulling off his pants straight off. 

"No underwear," Michael observed. "Somebody expected to get lucky."

"Looks like my expectations were not unwarranted-" James started to say and interrupted himself to gasp as he felt Michael stroking his erect cock. 

"Fuck, Mike," James gasped. It turned Michael on when James used foul language, and since James did that pretty much all the time, Michael carried a lot of sexual tension that he planned to resolve right then.

Michael licked James' cock with broad strokes, starting at the base and ending up swirling his tongue around the swollen head. He tasted the salt of James pre-come and revelled in the vaguely soapy flavor of it. Even though James was whimpering, Michael wasn't ready to take James cock fully inside his mouth. Something tugged at his consciousness as he licked James' shaft though, and as he began licking and nuzzling lower, in the crook of James' thighs and his balls, Michael realized what he was noticing.

"You shaved," he said in wonder. Not everything was shaved, but most of James' pubic hair had been trimmed back quite a bit and from his balls back was basically hairless. 

Michael lifted his head to catch James's eyes, and instead of the flushed embarrassment he was expecting, James had a mischievous grin. "I had some extra time," he explained, licking his lips for what had to have been the fiftieth time that evening. 

Michael's arousal took over and he pushed James legs up and back. "Grab your ankles," he commanded, feeling vindicated for a bit of timidity cross James' face again, even as he did as requested. "Is this what you wanted?" Michael asked gruffly. "Did you want me to spread you open like this?"

James was thinking of an appropriate reply when he felt Michael kissing and biting at his tender inner thigh. It hurt just the right amount, and just as James had decided to say just that, he felt what was unmistakably a tongue against his anus. He reflexively sought to close his legs and let go of his ankles. 

Michael gently pushed his legs back. "You don't like that?" he murmured, still kissing and nuzzling James' thighs and balls. 

"Ahh...I was - surprised," James admitted. 

"Do you want me to do it again?" Michael gently pushed James' legs back up and kissed right around, but not quite on, James' quivering ring of muscle. 

"Yes," James whispered, unconsciously wiggling his pelvis, seeking out the stimulation that had been removed.

"Ask me." Michael continued his light kisses and bites around James' inner thighs and perineum.

"Please..." James licked his lips. "Please lick my asshole." James didn't know if he could say that again, so he was relieved when Michael immediately began licking there again, right in that spot, and it felt fucking amazing. The very taboo of it made it feel that much hotter to James, especially when Michael progressed to pushing his tongue inside until he was essentially fucking James' ass with his tongue. James was aching to grab his turgid penis, but his hands were busy holding his legs up, and the self-enforced restraint was only adding to James' enjoyment. 

Michael seemed to read his mind and reached his right hand up to James' cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked his thumb across the the head, where a convenient bead of pre-come, in addition to Michael's saliva from a few minutes before, obligingly served as a makeshift lubricant. Michael had only offered a few slow strokes, still licking James' asshole, when the cumulative stimulation James had been receiving caused him to cry out and he ejaculated, spurting semen all over his stomach. Michael pressed a few more kisses to James' inner thighs before pulling himself up so he could look at James. James gratefully released his ankles and Michael caught his legs and lowered them down to the bed gently before pulling himself up next to James. 

Michael lay on James right side, a smile playing about his lips as he watched his shuddering co-star recover from his orgasm. James eyes were closed, head turned towards Michael, a strand of his too-long hair caught in his ginger beard. His lower lip was turned in, caught by his teeth, and was as red as if he had been wearing lipstick. He slowly opened his unfocused eyes and saw Michael next to him, gazing at his face. James started to grin as Michael's face changed and he said "Oh!" and got up immediately.

James felt a little puzzled and disappointed until Michael came back with a warm wet washcloth. He started cleaning up James stomach and cock, very gently. James breath caught as he saw the look on Michael's face - no longer aloof and sexy and demanding, Michael now treated James with infinite tenderness. He heard the change in James' breathing and looked at him with adorable concern. "Is this okay?" Michael asked, his hand faltering for a moment.

James tried to speak but his words caught in his throat and he just nodded. Michael returned his attention to his ministrations and when he finished, he laid back down next to James. James never stopped watching him, his brain not trying to process, just watching the beautiful Irish-German man. Michael's grey-green eyes were inviting and thoughtful as he made himself comfortable, just looking at James face and into his eyes. 

James realized something. "Did you want..." he said to Michael, with a bit of trepidation, glancing down in the direction of Michael's penis. 

Michael kissed him on the forehead. "Maybe later," he said gently, with no intention of following through. "Did you like that?" Michael asked with a tiny furrow in his brow, now worried that he had made James do something he didn't really want to, so different from the demanding lover he had been only a few minutes before. 

James could not stop a slow grin from spreading across his face. "Yes. That's - exactly - what I wanted. Fuck. How did you...?"

Michael shrugged, suddenly feeling shy, since he no longer had a role to play. He felt like he was better pretending to be someone else and when he was himself he felt a bit - awkward. "You told me," Michael admitted with a grin. 

"I - what?" James felt more alert suddenly. "What did I tell you? When?"

Michael chuckled as he told James what had happened earlier that week. 

*******  
 _5 days earlier_

James was a lightweight as far as alcohol was concerned, Michael reflected, as they said goodnight to all their friends and began the short walk from the bar to their hotel. James'd had probably five drinks, and was absolutely obliterated. He could walk, barely, with Michael's assistance, which he reached out for frequently. Michael'd had four drinks, but due to a greater body weight and different metabolism, he was sober enough to walk himself and James back to the hotel safely - although he probably wouldn't have been safe to drive. 

James was singing as they walked, singing "Sometimes when we touch," at the top of his lungs as they walked down the street. Michael didn't stifle him, feeling very amused by James' antics. "Michael!" James said suddenly in a stage whisper, stopping and nearly falling over as he did. Michael grasped both of James shoulders from behind him to prevent him spinning out of control to one side.

"Yes, James?" He replied, with a chuckle, after he was certain his friend was not going to fall over. 

"I think it would be hot." James whispered, leaning back into Michael's chest for a moment, turning his head awkwardly backwards to try and look Michael in the eye. 

Michael moved back to James side so James didn't break his neck trying to make eye contact. "What would be hot?"

James smirked up at him, looking at Michael sidelong through his lashes, as if Michael were being coy. "Fucking," he said.

Michael laughed as he tried to gently tug James into walking again. "Fucking is hot," he agreed. 

James seemed to rapidly be losing the ability to continue forward, and Michael felt concerned that he would be in a pickle if James decided he could not walk at all. He ran through his options. They were only a few blocks from the hotel, it didn't make sense to call a cab...

Michael crouched in front of James. "Piggy-back," he said.

"Awww yeaah!" Thankfully, James loved the idea, although it did take him two tries to get up on Michael's back. Once Michael felt he was securely in place, he walked quickly toward the hotel. He could feel James giggling behind him. "I like riding you," James breathed into Michael's ear, quite distractingly, and giggled again, nuzzling Michael's neck. 

Michael had been around drunk James before, and while James did have a tendency to flirt a bit more while he was intoxicated, Michael had never before been in the position to be the only person on the receiving end of James' flirting - usually he 'spread the love' and flirted with every person in a ten foot radius. Being the sole object of James' attention was a very intense experience, and Michael found himself fighting an erection as James ran his fingers through Michael's hair in delight, giggling against Michael's shoulder, and - dear God, was the man nibbling him?

"James," Michael said, perhaps a bit too sharply, as they passed some people coming the other way on the sidewalk. The absolute last thing they needed right now was for someone to recognize them and snap a picture.

James stopped nibbling, but Michael could almost feel his pout. "You are mean, Michael Fassbender. Sexy and mean."

Thank God, they had arrived at the hotel lobby. Michael walked directly into the open elevator, which was blessedly empty, not bothering to put James down. 

"Sexy and mean, huh?" Michael said finally, once the elevator doors were sliding shut. He released James' legs, thinking to let James down, but the drunk Scottish man had ideas of his own. He braced his legs against the wall and grasped Michael's shoulders to turn him.

"What are you doing?" Michael could not help but laughing, seeing the adorably determined look on James' face, the pink tip of his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he climbed Michael like a jungle gym, trying not to touch the floor. 

"Ha!" James exclaimed in delight as he successfully managed to reverse his piggy-back carry position to be on the front of Michael, clinging like a monkey. He gave Michael a smack on the cheek and then gracefully jumped off as the elevator arrived at his floor. His gracefulness lasted about two seconds before he stumbled backward into the hotel hallway, however. Michael leapt toward him to try and catch him and only succeeded in falling on top of James, although he did manage to get his hands behind James's head so it didn't hit the ground. 

"Jesus," Michael gasped, still on top of James, taking a moment to pant. "I saved your noggin; am I still mean?" he asked James. 

"Mean and sexy," James said resolutely, and kissed Michael full on the mouth. 

Michael was not expecting that, and felt more than a little guilty about it, considering James' inebriation. He broke off the kiss quickly. "Let's get your to your room," he said, pulling James to a standing position next to him. 

Once inside James's room, James fell on his bed. Michael considered James' behavior and thought he should probably leave before...

James turned over on the bed, so he was on his back. "Michael..." he said beseechingly.

Dammit. How could he resist this man? "Yes, James?"

"I'm sorry I said you were mean."

Michael huffed out a puff of air. "Are you sorry you said I was sexy?" _Why did I say that,_ Michael asked himself. 

"No," James said, and started giggling uncontrollably. "But I like mean and sexy. They go together. YOU'RE not like that, but Magneto is. I mean Erik. Magneto should lick me..." James' speech dissolved into mumbling, which was unfortunate, because Michael was just beginning to find the conversation very interesting. 

Michael battled with his conscience and decided that he wasn't taking advantage if all he did was talk to James. He reached for James's shoes, because he knew James would be more comfortable sleeping without them on, and James himself did not seem to have any interest in removing them. 

"So Magneto should lick you?" he prompted, curious about where this would go. 

James eyes were closed now, but he nodded. "Yes. Magneto - very - demanding. He wants to lick me..." James seemed to lose coherence completely at that point, to Michael's disappointment, but at least Michael had removed James' shoes and socks. He thought removing James' pants seemed a little inappropriate, but he also thought how he would hate falling asleep in jeans as tight as James' were, so he sighed and tugged them off. James was almost completely unconscious at that point and offered no resistance beside what friction and gravity were already providing. 

However, seeing James in boxer briefs made him realize the truth of James' words, drunk though he was. Yes, Magneto wanted to lick him. 

Michael gazed at James for a moment, remembering the kiss in the hallway, the nibbling on his shoulder, and wished James maybe weren't so drunk right now. Well. _Next time, I will see if I can keep him from drinking quite so much, and we'll see what he says when I turn the topic to sex,_ Michael thought. 

He filled a glass of water and put it on the side table, in case James got thirsty. 

Michael chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he gazed at the passed-out Scotsman, and decided he should sleep nearby, for James' safety. James had a suite with a separate 'living room', which had a fold-out bed. Michael turned out the light in the bedroom and left the door just enough ajar that he would hear if James had any trouble. 

Michael pulled out the sofa bed and climbed under the covers. He saw James everytime he closed his eyes, seeing images of blue eyes flashing and a feeling a Scottish whisper in his ear. Michael quietly masturbated to the thought of being the mean and sexy man James wanted, coming right before he fell asleep, and wondering, as he drifted off, exactly what kind of licking James thought Magneto wanted to do.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The "disguises" that Michael bought are very nearly lifted exactly from Yahtzee's amazing work, "Anarchy in the UK." Go read it!


End file.
